The Light Side of the Dark Side
by XxEcxxX
Summary: Ryou Bakura was suffering yet another outburst of his Yami, but Yami Bakura's feelings suddenly change for Ryou. Lemon. BakuXBaku


Ba-Bakura... please." Tears flowed in Ryou's eyes. He was cornered, nowhere to run, as he watched in terror his Yami creep closer and closer with a large kitchen knife in his hands. Ryou stared, dazedly, at Bakura. His long unkempt white hair was bloodied along with his hands and shirt. A trail of blood led from the living room to the other side of the apartment, where little Ryou sat.

"Little Yadonushi, don't worry. This will only hurt for a second." Bakura licked the tip of the knife that had Ryou's drying blood on it. In a swift move, the Yami sat on top of Ryou's delicate body. "Shh.." Bakura aggressively ripped Ryou's shirt. He looked at the boy's chest in dissatisfaction. All the cuts he had left as presents to remind his little Yadonushi that there was an eviler side of his had almost completely disappeared. He frowned. Then after a pause he smirked. "Well my little Yadonushi, this is your lucky day. Today I'll give you a little more cuts than usual. Seeing that all the ones I have already carved in your precious skin is disappearing." Ryou trembled. He hated pain. He squirmed to get free, but Bakura was too strong for him. Tears rolled down his traumatized pale face.

"Please!" Ryou begged.

"Please.." Bakura mocked. "Such useless words. Why even bother with that word? From now on you're not allowed to say that word, unless it's for more cuts. Or else." Ryou shuddered. His eyes looked more innocent that usual. Bakura loved it. Seeing his Yadonushi like this turned him on more that anything. He advanced his mouth to Ryou's neck and gave it a little lick. Ryou's body shuddered even more under Bakura's body pressure. "Don't scream." Bakura bit Ryou's neck hard. Ryou gasped in pain, trying not to scream. Blood trickled down Ryou's neck as his Yami drank it. And suddenly a sharp pain grew in his abdomen. Ryou heaved in pain. His back arched, even with Bakura on him.

"I've left you another present, my little Yadonushi." His Yami said with a smirk. He slid to his Hikari's stomach and marvelled at the masterpiece he had created. Bakura took out his tongue and dug it deep in the cut, licking all the blood that dared flow down Yadonushi's pale stomach. Ryou huffed, trying not bellow a scream. Bakura drank more of Ryou's delicious rubies. To Bakura it was pure ecstasy. Almost even orgasmic. He crept back to his Hikari's face. "My dear Yadonushi, you taste wonderful." His eyes had a red glaze to them, unlike their usual dark brown. He placed his moist, iron scented lips harshly on Ryou's chapped and broken ones. He forced his tongue in Ryou's mouth and let it dance. Ryou tasted his own blood that Bakura had transported to his own mouth. Confused about his feelings, Ryou gave back his kiss, with a little more passion than last time. Both Yami and Hikari's tongues danced together in an invisible rhythm. Bakura let go of his Yadonushi's hands and took one hand to feel his precious Hikari's face. So fragile, yet so tough. A little space of guilt formed inside the Yami's heart. It was actually the first time he felt that he even had a heart. He let go of the kiss and held the Hikari in his arms. Ryou panted as he lay shocked that Bakura was holding him. He felt the need to hold Bakura too, so he placed his weak arms around his Yami and hugged him.

I'll show him how I truly feel. This time without knives. Bakura let go of Ryou and slid down.

"Kura? What are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"That's a secret, Yadonushi. Please be patient and don't worry, this time I promise this isn't meant to hurt you." A sincere smile appeared on Bakura's face, which scared the poor Ryou half to death. His eyes widened and his body began to tremble again. "Oh, I don't want to scare you right now..." Fuck... This isn't working... I always end up scaring him... Bakura approached Ryou's face and held it in his left hand. He kissed him and smiled. "Trust me on this. Just this once, my little Yadonushi."

Huh? Why is 'Kura acting this way? He's being... gentle... Did I do anything??

"Kura.. just this once okay. Please don't hurt me." He gasped at the fact that he said a forbidden word. Tears formed in his innocent light brown eyes.

"I'm not in the mood of hurting you." He said sharply. "Now, my precious Yadonushi, lay back down and let me take you to another world." He smiled. Ryou blushed. "You know Yadonushi, you're a little devil." Bakura said, with an appealing tone of voice.

"Huh? But why??"

"Because you're the biggest turn-on I've encountered so far." Ryou blushed more. Bakura unzipped Ryou's pants.

"Whaa! What are you doing, Kura???" Ryou said as he stood up. But his abdominal pain made him fall back almost crying. For the love of Zork...Seriously.. is he that weak? Bakura kissed the wound he had left on Ryou's stomach. He pecked kisses all the way to Ryou's lips.

"Stop worrying so much, my little Yadonushi..." He gave a seductive smirk that made Ryou's body shudder in a positive way. "Now if you could just let me do what I want to do, you won't regret it." He slid down to Ryou's chest and gave his nipple a little twist. Ryou sighed pleasurably. A wave of warm sensations filled his body. He then slid his tongue on Ryou's nipple and gave a little bite. Ryou let out a soft moan.

I've never seen Kura act like this... I like it.

Bakura slid further down and noticed that Ryou's pants had a bump in them. "I think my dear Hikari likes what I'm doing." He chuckled and Ryou blushed madly.

"...Is this going to hurt?" Yeah, this isn't the best question, but it was worth asking right?

"Only a little at first... But I'll be as gentle as I can..." It feels so weird... acting like this... Bakura slipped off Ryou's pants and put his swollen member in his hand. "My Yadonushi is pretty hard. Was that my fault?" Bakura asked, acting all innocent. Ryou continued blushing. Bakura gave a little pump to Ryou, just ot see Ryou groan loudly. Bakura grinned. He started licking Ryou's length. Ryou moaned and groaned in pleasure, still confused of what Bakura's true intentions were.

"Ba-Bakura! I-I.. I can't..." Ryou huffed. Bakura stopped and kneeled in front of Ryou.

"This will hurt a little more my little Yadonushi, but you'll get used to it." Bakura smiled. Ryou's body tremble. Was I trembling before, or did it just started happening? Is it because of the intensity of this moment or my Yami? Ryou nodded, almost as if he actually trusted his Yami. Bakura took out his length and slowly inserted it in his Hikari's tight entrance. He squeezed in, Ryou sighing deeply out of slight pain. The Yami slowly started thrusting in and out in a slow pace and he easily and gently went faster as his Hikari started to feel less the pain and more the pleasure. Bakura hit that sweet spot. Ryou body shuddered, not of pain but of joy. He felt like for a split second he could reach the sky; like nothing existed except for him and his Yami. The Light and Dark. Yin and Yang.  
Bakura went faster and faster as he felt himself approach his time. He want deep and hot liquids entered Ryou. Bakura collapsed on Ryou, his body sweating and his breathing in unequal sequences. Both Ryou and Bakura laid there, holding each other.

"I'm sorry my little Yadonushi. I'm sorry if I get a little out of hand.. Can you please ever forgive me?" He looked at Ryou in the eyes. It was the first time Ryou could ever see inside Bakura's hurt soul. Ryou held Bakura tightly and pecked a kiss on his Yami's cheek. Ryou smiled sweetly to Bakura.

"I'll always forgive you Kura. I-I love you." His smile comforted Bakura so. Bakura placed his lips on Ryou's. This time Ryou was the one who slid his tongue in Bakura's mouth. They kissed passionately, with the Yami holding his Hikari in his arms. Ryou, the little light angel and his sinful, malicious dark, Bakura. Their mouths departed slowly.

"I love you too my little Yadonushi." Bakura smiled and brushed his face on his Yadonushi as Ryou pet the hair of his Kura.


End file.
